Mixed up Magic
by Atropa13
Summary: Matsumoto was a sloppy vice captain. But when Hitsugaya ordered her to clean up her mess she did something and suddenly they both were transported to the Feudal Era and into a fight between Sess and Sango. Xover with Bleach,MF
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. And I do not make any profit from writing this story.**

**A few words: This is something that have been molding around inside my head for quite some time. For all you lovers of Sess in Character will most likely be disappointed with this story because he will be out of character later on. **

**Mixed up Magic**

Captain Hitsugaya rubbed his forehead and got ready to scold his vice captain once again. That woman was more than just a nuisance. She was a walking disaster area. He had already told her three times to come and clean up all these scrolls that she had spread out all over his office. But she had always come up with some excuse but now he have had enough. He got up from his desk and went in search for the big busted woman.

"Matsumoto-san, get your butt into my office and clean up the mess you've made," growled the white haired captain when he finally found his red headed vice captain.

"But Hitsu-chaaaan!" whined Matsumoto and used her special weapon.

"But nothing, vice captain, and **don't call me Hitsu-chan!** I am your captain," snorted Hitsugaya. He saw her pout but he had a long time ago set up a good defence against that look. He was immune to her puppy eyed look.

Matsumoto pouted when she saw her captain point towards his office. She was not going to get away with this. She hung her head and began to walk in front of him. As she entered his office she heard him shut the door behind them. She turned around and was faced with an aquamarine look that told her that she just had to get started… or else!

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and leaned back against the door. He would not move until she had cleaned up the mess she had made. He wouldn't budge until every scroll was placed on the shelves. She tried the "you have kicked a puppy"-look but he just shook his white head. It wouldn't work this time. Instead he just closed his eyes, silently telling her that it wouldn't work. She just had to clean up before he let her out of his office.

But when he heard a surprised yell he opened his eyes again and what he saw made him curse silently.

Matsumoto was wrapped up in a purple light. She looked shocked as she tried to move but couldn't. And suddenly she began to disappear. She held out a hand in front of her face and she could see right through it. She turned her face towards her captain, silently asking for his help.

"**Matsumoto-san!**" yelled Hitsugaya and rushed forward and grabbed her arm.

What happened next was just a blur of purple colours. All Hitsugaya could think of was to hold on to his vice captain with all his might and at the same time he cursed her for being so sloppy with the magic scrolls. '_This woman will be the death of me..'_ he thought as he suddenly felt a pull of gravity in his body and they both fell down towards what he thought was the Earth.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Sango's hold on her small sword tightened. Her boomerang had been thrown away by her opponent so she couldn't reach it so she had to rely on her sword and the small arsenal of weapons that was hidden inside her slayer suit. And that would not help her take down this demon. No, he was far too powerful for that. She bit her lip and panted lightly as she got ready for another strike from him. They had fought for twenty minutes already and she was getting tired. But quick look over on her enemy told her that he had not even broken a sweat yet. '_Damn bastard…'_ she silently cursed as she forced herself to look into his golden eyes.

She was separated from her friends and she knew that they wouldn't know what had happen to her. She was going to die here in this glade today. He was going to kill her and she couldn't do anything about it. But she wouldn't go down without a fight and she was going to make sure that it was a bothersome fight for his stoic ass-ness. But in the long run – she didn't stand a chance against him.

This demon could probably walk through her old village without even getting a scratch on his flawless skin. He would have taken them all down if he had wished it. And now she was standing face to face with him with only a short sword and a few small shurikens and a hidden dagger. This was probably Sango's last day alive.

Him being Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's older half brother. The ice assed bastard himself. A demon that despised every single human he laid his eyes on… one exception was the little girl that traveled with him. But that was the only one. Otherwise he hated the human race and thought them to be vermin that should be exterminated.

The twisted thing about this fight was that he was fighting against a woman that had devoted her life to slay demons, a demon exterminator. He looked at her with indifference as he put his right hand up and it began to glow dangerously. He had expected her to beg for her life as her main weapon had been put out of her reach but instead she had just unsheathed her small sword and she had blocked several attacks from him.

"Human filth," the lord snorted as he got ready to throw another attack at the human female. He saw her eyes narrow, how she awaited his attack and something said that she would dodge it this time as well. "I will dispose of you now."

Again he waited for her to beg for her life but she just changed the position of the sword in her hand as if she wanted to scream to come and get her. This human female would not give up and beg. He could see it in her dark eyes. This female would fight till the death.

"Prepare to die," he stated and his fingers formed a long, glowing whip with a sickly green colour.

'_Mother, Father, Kohaku…. soon I'll be with you…'_ thought Sango as she watched the demon lord form his deadly poisonous whip. If she was touched with that one she would be dead within seconds.

She was quite sure that he had expected something else from her. He had expected that she would go down on her knees and beg for her life. But hell would freeze over before she would ask a demon to spare her life. She would never beg or plead for her life in front of a demon.

But as she moved to stand more in a defensive position she could see that he hesitated. His eyes followed her every move and yet she could see that he was ready to give her the final blow… so why hesitate? He could've taken her out much earlier. Was he playing some kind of cruel cat and mouse game with her?

She wanted to scream to him to finish this quickly, to kill her as fast as he could so she wouldn't feel any pain. But then it would be begging and as stated, Sango would never beg a demon for anything, not even her death.

Sesshoumaru studied the female in front of him. He knew that she was one of his half brother's pack members He wondered why she had been alone at the moment he encountered her but right now he didn't care. He wanted to break her spirit but it seemed as if it was impossible. He had to admit that he was a little bit impressed by her. She was not like other humans he had fought against. Two or three attacks and they were on their knees begging for their lives… this female was putting up a good fight… for a human. He could tell that she would not give up; she would fight to the death if that was called for.

Sesshoumaru lashed out with his whip and saw her dodge it with ease. Her agility was good, he confirmed as she made a flip through the air and landed a few feet away from where his whip had split a tree in half.

Suddenly the air above the glade was crackling with a strange sound and the lord turned his eyes up and what he saw made him a bit baffled. The heaven above was turned into a cascade of purple colours and he could see lightings go from a certain centre. It was odd and he moved closer into the glade's centre.

Sango noticed the sound and her eyes moved to look at it. She couldn't help but notice that the colours were almost the same as the ones when Kagome went through the magic well. And the sound… that sizzling sound was almost deafening. What was going on?

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Hitsugaya was going to kill his vice captain the moment they touched ground and survived. Gods, that woman was so much trouble. He could feel her wrist slip from his grip as the purple light swallowed them.

And then….. he was free falling through the skies and what met his eyes was a female face that spoke volumes of surprise. '**_SHIT!'_** he silently cursed as he realised that he would fall right on top of this woman. In the distance he could hear Matsumoto scream and he knew that they were in the same dimension at least.

But before the white haired captain could think any further he was caught by a pair of strong arms and then he tumbled down to the ground. He felt them tumble around before stopping and when he did he look down into a pair of blazing dark eyes.

**SMACK**

"**PERVERT!** Remove that hand or I will **CUT** it **OFF**!" a woman's voice shouted. Or almost shrieked and the sound hurt his ears.

Hitsugaya was unsure for a second where the heck his hands were but as he came to he saw that his hand was palming the chest of a person… his hands was palming a pair of breasts of a woman. He pulled away as if he had burnt himself and then came the next shock. He was sitting right on top of a female but he couldn't find the strength to stand up. And he was looking into a pair of blazing burgundy ones.

"Who are you?" they both said.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Sesshoumaru could barely breathe. He had something soft stuffed into his face and when he tried to push it away he was feeling more softness under his palm. He heard a female voice moan and he groaned. That sound she had made went straight to his loins for some reason he could not comprehend.

"W-what happened? Hitsu-chaaaan," the female cried out and suddenly the pressure against Sesshoumaru's face was gone. Instead he was faced with the very generous cleavage of a female's breasts.

And just when the almighty strong lord of the dogs was about to push the annoyance off him, she fell forward again and his face was squished with all that soft female flesh again.

"Hitsuu-chaaaan…"

"Get off me you freaking pervert and don't you dare touch my breasts again!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"Get off me you wench!"

"Taichou!"

**SMACK!**

"Will stop hitting me woman!"

"Pervert."

"**WENCH,** get off me or else I WILL kill you."

"Captain… he wants to kill meeee…"

Sesshoumaru was more than ready to murder whom ever it was that presser her tits into his face. She was suffocating him and he couldn't really move his right arm because it was trapped in between their bodies. Once he was rid of this nuisance he would dispose of her and there would be nothing left after he was done with her.

From far away he could hear the slayer's voice as she threaten someone with castration. He felt his balls crawl as high up as they could. That was a big no-no… never mention castration or neutered when you had dog demons around. When the slayer went into that "Don't touch me you perve-mode" she was even more dangerous than with a small sword in her hand.

Another slap.

'_And still… I need to breathe…'_ Sesshoumaru managed to free the hand that had been trapped between his and the female's body and he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back. '_AIR!"_

"Taichou!"

"Matsumoto-san… you're ok?" asked Hitsugaya and turned his head around and saw his vice captain sit on a person who had silver hair just like himself.

"Y-yes I think so… although… CAN YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS GUY!" She pointed towards the demon lord beneath her and she failed to see that the man under her was beginning to fuming.

Not only was he looking right into her cleavage like a little pup who never had seen breasts before but he could feel that his body was beginning to respond to the closeness to this whiny bitch.

Hitsugaya rose to his feet and stumbled away from the woman who still was cursing to kingdom come for his perverted ways. And sent a green glare at her hoping that it would shut her up but the woman was not going to take his hint. Instead he found himself having to block a punch against his face.

"What the hell are you doing!" snarled Hitsugaya as he looked at the raging woman in front of him.

"Bastard… you _touched_ me," she fumed.

"And I said I was sorry, I did not really plan to land on your body although all that softness did cushioned my fall a bit."

Hitsugaya was about to turn around when he stopped and looked at the woman and then he looked at his vice captain the man she had landed on. Something was odd here…

"You can see us?" he asked the female.

T B C

○○○○○○○○○○


	2. Truce?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or Bleach. And I do not make any profit from writing this fic.**

**Ramblings**: No this will not be a Sango/Sess-story.

○○○○○ 2 ○○○○○

Sesshoumaru managed to get away from the bitch with the giant suffocating boobies. He suddenly found himself standing next to the slayer. They looked at each other and without words they decided that they would call for a temporary truce.

Sango couldn't believe it, she was siding with the bastard that just moment ago had tried to kill her. But as the situation looked like now, it was not a bad choice. She turned her attention to two strange figures. The woman looked as if nothing had happened. She was brushing off dirt from her clothes but the little man looked as if he could hell into an ice palace at the moment. His question still lingered in her mind… '_You can see us?'_ What the hell was that suppose to mean? Of course she could see them; they were standing right there in front of her. The boy was probably delusional and think he was invisable.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru's voice rang cold and clear across the glade, a voice that very few in this world would dare to ignore.

"Matsumoto-san, please pay attention to them and not your butt," growled Hitsugaya as he watched his vice captain brush off dirt from her behind.

Rangiku pouted but did as he asked and she turned her eyes towards the man and woman in front of them. They had both raised their swords. A fight was brewing.

"Taichou?" she asked him.

"Don't let your guard down; the man is most likely a demon and the female… I don't know about her, but she can see us even if she is just a mere human," said Hitsugaya as his eyes landed on the woman who was dressed in a tight fitting, black thing. A woman for sure she was, no doubts about that.

"Taijya-san, we shall continue our fight later," stated Sesshoumaru as he let his eyes fall upon the woman who had dared to press her breasts into his face.

Sango were slight surprised that the demon lord had spoken to her in such polite manners but she nodded quickly to his statement.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama. Our fight will continue later after we have beaten the crap out of that _woman_ and the little _brat_ over there," said Sango and smirked when the said couple began to fume in anger.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

A stand off, yes that was what you call this. A stand off with two parties waiting to see who made the first move. Yellow eyes glared at honey coloured ones. Dark brown eyes faced ice green. Swords of the normal world stood ready to fight the swords from the realm of the death gods.

Hitsugaya couldn't understand it but the woman he was looking at could actually see him just as clearly as he could see himself in the mirror. And yet this was just an ordinary woman, he couldn't sense anything special about her. The only thing that was a bit out of the ordinary was her outfit. That tight black thing hugged her body and it made him feel a bit… hot. He mentally shook his head and besides the woman had called him a brat. He was not a brat. He was the captain of the 10th division. He had worked hard for it.

And she was still just a human, she should not be able to see the shinigami, they were invisible to humans. But the other one, the demon. He could already tell that the white haired figure with the fluff had a very high riatsu, spirit power. So Hitsugaya was not surprised that he could see them or sense them. He wondered about them, for a moment he thought that they might have been travelling together, but their short conversation had ended that idea. They had been fighting when Matsumoto and he had come crashing down into the glade.

"I am Sango from the demon slayer tribe," said Sango with loud and clear voice. "Who are you two?"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto kept their silence and turned their attention to the demon, waiting for him to introduce himself before they did.

Sango saw this and couldn't help but smile a bit. As if the stuck up dog would do such a thing. And he confirmed it by saying..

"I have no intentions to tell you my name nor do I have the obligation to do so either."

Sango had to bite her tongue in order not to laugh out loud. The red headed woman looked shocked and the man looked more than a little annoyed with Sesshoumaru's little speech. He snorted and put his nose into the air.

"Very well then, I am Hitsugaya, Toshiro. I am captain of the Shinigami's tenth division and this is my vice captain, Matsumoto, Rangiku," explained the white haired young man before he continued. "If you can see us, that I can understand…. but you," he pointed towards Sango and she growled dangerously. "You are but a mere human, you should not be able to see us at all."

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow. '_The slayer is not a mere human…'_ he was slightly surprised that he felt that he had to stand up for the slayer but then he let it go. There was no time for such thoughts at the moment.

"You're supposed to be shinigami? Death gods? That has to be some sort of a joke?" said Sango and smirked.

"**HEY!**" yelled Matsumoto. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say!"

"Vice captain!" Hitsugaya snarled to get his vice captain back in line again.

"But Taichou, she was mean… and I want to go home again," whined Rangiku and pouted.

"Well, it was you who messed up the magic scrolls. I have no idea on how to get home!" growled Hitsugaya. His patience with this farce was getting thinner by the second.

Sesshoumaru and Sango looked at the two black robed figures argue about magic scrolls and getting home again. It was actually quite the scene and a humorous one at that. It was fun to watch but the demon lord was never much for fun and games and after a few moments his poisonous whip slashed through the air.

"**BE SILENT!**" he called out causing the two to shut up and he received death glares from Hitsugaya.

Sango took the opportunity of surprise to speak up, but only to annoy them further.

"It's fairly easy to see that you two have no reasons what so ever to be here as death gods and yet you are… and it is because she can't keep her magic to herself and mess things up. Wow, this brings the realm of the shinigami's to the point where I will fight even more to keep myself alive. I thank you two for that," she winked at Sesshoumaru, silently telling him that he would have to fight much harder to kill her the next time they fought.

There were a couple of seconds of silence before Hitsugaya voiced up.

"Well, that's good because I would hate to see our realm being tainted with your presence."

Sango sheathed her sword and got ready to punch some sense into that white haired brat. She was beginning to believe that every man with white hair was a bastard. She had met a few. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and now this one, man she was going to give him new skin complexions – black and blue. She was sure it would suit him just fine.

"Taijya-san, step down for now," said Sesshoumaru and lowered his sword. His eyes never left the two. He realized that they had come here by mistake and that they were not exactly looking for a fight.

Sango growled but stood still. She made no promises though. That brat was going to get the spanking of his life once she got her hands on him.

"Truce then?" asked Hitsugaya and lowered his sword and nodded towards his vice captain to do the same.

"Truce, for now. Tell us how you ended up here," demanded Sesshoumaru rather than asked nicely. "And then I will tell you who I am."

Hitsugaya nodded. After all this was their world and he told them the story about how they came to be here.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Sango fished up her boomerang and got a couple of curious looks from the two newcomers. And the red headed woman couldn't keep her mouth shut so she asked of course what the hell that was.

"This you see is…." Sango crouched a bit and threw the giant boomerang into the air and then shouted – "This is my **HIRAIKOTSU**!" On the way back it ripped up a deep trail into the ground before Sango caught it gracefully and with much ease. "It can cut through a lot of things. I use it when I fight against demons."

Sesshoumaru snorted when Sango shot him a meaningful look. As if she could cut him with that ridiculous thing. How absurd. But his cool façade was soon crumbled to pieces as Rangiku latched onto his one arm and giggled.

"Sooo, since you're a demon, has she ever tried that thing on you?" she asked and blinked innocently as she could.

Sesshoumaru looked as if he was about to have a heart attack and he tried to pry the clingy woman off his arm but she held really tight.

"Sometimes it can be a good thing to have two arms," said Sango, she just couldn't help but taunt the almighty demon lord.

"You and I will finish things later and I will not spare…. Ugh!" Sesshoumaru was cut short when the female grabbed hold of his kimono and pulled him down.

"Mou! Don't talk to her, she's so mean!" whined Rangiku and pouted her lips.

Sango rolled her eyes and wondered if this woman would live to see another day, death god or not. Nobody, not even a god was going to get away with that. But that was not the slayer's problem. No, she had to deal with that brat that now had his eyes set on her chest. '_Creep!'_ she thought and wished that she had her kimono so she could cover up some of her womanly features, but alas, that had been left behind in the glade where she started to fight Sesshoumaru. '_Well, if he tries anything I have my Hiraikotsu… I'm sure it will work just as fine on a shinigami as it would on certain perverted monks.' _

Sango guided them all to a small Inn not far from the glade. She had seen it earlier when she had gone to her old village to clean and sharpen her weapons. She couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha and Miroku would say if they saw her now. Of course, they would see Sesshoumaru, and just maybe they would be able to see these two death god-clowns… but if they saw her sit down and have a "jolly good" time with Sess… Inuyasha would have a fit and Miroku, he would wish that he still had his Kazaana. Sango giggled and caught the white haired boy's attention.

"Slayer, what's so funny?" asked Toshiro.

"Never mind boy. You wouldn't understand," said Sango and of course that caused him to growl darkly. "Growl all you like boy, I Do Not Care."

Toshiro wanted to slap the slayer for being so rude but he couldn't. They had called a truce and he would not be the one to break it. But dear GODS… she was asking for it! He tried to burn a hole through her neck with his glare but it was of course in vain. He tried to freeze her with his looks and that too was futile. She wasn't fazed with what he had in stall for creatures that refused to obey him. She just walked right through it all. Nobody except his vice captain had been able to that… and of course Hinamori, but that girl was special.

"Use that wing over there," said Sango as they reached the Inn and she pointed towards a dark section of the large house. "I will talk to the keeper and she'll be coming along soon and take our orders."

"Taijya-san…?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Just be quiet and look away when she comes in. Don't let her see your face and you'll be fine," said Sango with a light smirk. She knew that demons were not the kind that was welcomed in human villages. But Sango held trust in the lord not to cause a scene and she was sure he would help her out with it.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He would prefer to be back at his heirloom castle but it was too far away, and he was still in a land where the humans held no respect to his father's name. So.. he had to trust the slayer. How pitiful…! But at the same time, he couldn't let these two roam around free, they were too close the Western Lands, his lands. No, he had to play along for now, to make sure that they did not pose any threats to him or his lands.

T B C

○○○○○○○

Reviews makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

○○○○○ 3 ○○○○○

Sango had talked to the inn-keeper. She had paid the bastards more than enough to keep them alive for this year and they was still arguing that they didn't want to serve demons at their table. Sango lost it.

"Trust me… You do NOT want to deny this demon his services… I've paid you good gold to serve us both with food, a lot of sake and a place to sleep, and please, don't go against me on this one and I will remember it in the future."

Sango's hand was placed on her katana and she saw the inn-keepers nod their head. They would do as she asked.

"Good, serve us food and a lot of sake please and I will not forget about your hospitality," said Sango with a curt nod.

Half an hour later there was enough food and drinks to serve half a battalion of soldiers. Sango smirked as she waved off the inn-keepers. Man, it felt good to have powerful allies sometimes. The sake they got inside their dining room was enough to make an army drunk.

○○○○○○○○○

Something that Matsumoto enjoyed. She got herself off the feet in no time… and of course, it was Sesshoumaru that was in the receiving end of it all.

Sango sat at the other end of the small table and she could barely keep her laugh down as she watched the red headed woman cling onto the stoic youkai lord. Sesshoumaru was going to kill Sango for this but in the long run – Sango didn't care shit. She was witnessing something that was quite out of the ordinary and that alone served to be one in a life time experience. If the dog demon killed her after this – Sango's after life would still have memories of the demon lord's demise.

"Taijya-san – why did you choose this path?" Sango was abruptly awakened from her daydream and she turned her face towards the white haired brat that caused her to really enyoj spanking in every form it came in.

"W-what?"

"Why did you choose the path of the demon slayer?" asked Hitsugaya and gulped down the small cup of sake before he poured some more into it.

"I was born to do it," said Sango as she ate some of the food that the Inn-keepers had provided them with. "The village I was born in was a village of demon slayers. I was taught to slay demons from the age of five…"

Toshiro looked surprised as he too tasted the food that had been presented on the table before him.

"Yeah.. so… I killed my first big demon at ten, by the time I was thirteen I was amongst the best in the village. And when my father, the leader of our village held a competition between the slayers…. I won it. I beat them all…" mumbled Sango and blushed darkly.

Hitsugaya stopped as he was about to place food he into his mouth…. '_13 years old and she beat those that had….'_ He let the thought go unfinished as he remembered how she had thrown that boomerang across the sky and how she had handled that dog demon that his vice captain now slobbered all over. Perhaps this woman was a little bit more than met the eye?

"So… you were born into a village of demon slayers…? How come…. do tell … that you're fighting on your own now?" asked Hitsugaya and managed to gulp down the next cup of sake. He had to admit that this era had some fine rice-wine.

"Because they're all dead. There was a demon that possessed my little brother and together with him he destroyed everyone in my tribe. I'm the last of my kind…"

Toshiro looked over the cup he was holding and suddenly he was struck by the knowledge that the proud woman in front of him was crying. And that made him feel really uncomfortable. How the hell did you deal with a female that was crying? That had not been in the school he had been attending to the last couple of centuries….

"Never mind," said Sango and brushed away the tears that had forced themselves up in her eyes. "It was a long time ago… a lifetime ago…"

"I am sorry," mumbled the young looking shinigami.

"Don't worry about it, as I said – it was a long time ago. But I'm ever so grateful for the training I got and you see that demon over there?" Sango pointed at Sesshoumaru that suddenly was placed under Matsumoto, her tits pressing against the proud dog demon's face once again… "His half brother taught me some more… I learn something everyday…"

○○○○○○○○○

"**Taijya-san!**" Sesshoumaru was growling the best he could but his voice were muffled by the fact that his face was drowned in all this luscious softness. His right hand was on the ribcage of the female that was straddling his form and he tried his best to get out from underneath her. But in the long run, he was only making her tits grind against his face.

"Sess-samaaaaa" mewled Matsumoto as she pressed her chest down as she found another cup of rice-wine.

"Get your blasted tits out of my face!" snarled Sesshoumaru.

"Sess-samaaa is mean…." whined Rangiku and moved a bit so she could look down into those amber eyes. "Rangiku-chan only wants to have fun…" She pouted and leaned closer and kissed the all mighty demon lord on his cheek.

'_That's it… I'm going to kill her..!'_

_T B C_


	4. Chapter 4

○○○○○ **4 ○○○○○**

Sango could sincerely say that she hadn't had this much fun in ages. Just seeing the stuck up, almighty and royal Sesshoumaru having trouble with a woman who clearly didn't have any qualms what so ever to use her female features to bring down a male to get what she wanted – that was enough to give Sango The Laugh Of A Life Time.

"Taijya-san?"

The deep voice was coming from a place far beyond Sango's hearing range at this moment.

"Taijya-san?"

Sango turned her head towards the voice and made a face when she saw the white haired brat talk to her.

"What?" the slayer snarled when she saw his oceanic coloured eyes drill right into her soul. Sango couldn't help it, his eyes just went straight into her heart, into her soul and she could feel a slight buzz in the bottom of her stomach.

And buzzes like that was never a good sign if you asked the slayer. According to Sango, such buzzes only held problems.

"How long have you known that guy?" asked Hitsugaya and nodded towards Sesshoumaru that for the moment was smothered by smooches from Rangiku.

"Known about him would be a more proper use of words," Sango began as she looked at the royal demon lord. She couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw the woman's advances on the ice-prince. "Three years ago I met up with a small group of people. A girl from the future, her name is Kagome. A half demon named Inuyasha, and he's halfbrother to the prick over there…" Sango pointed towards Sesshoumaru. "A little cute fox demon named Shippou and then of course… Miroku – the most perverted monk that have ever stepped upon this earth."

"A perverted monk?" Toshiro was a bit confused, wasn't monks supposed to be chased and all that jazz?

"Yeah, he had this curse placed upon him…." Sango told the white haired shinigami about the Kazaana that had been placed upon Miroku's grandfather at one time and she told him about Miroku's need to reproduce.

Hitsugaya didn't know what to make of the story, but deep inside his stomach a black ball of jealousy began to grow. The thought of anyone touching this strong and very beautiful woman, was beginning to eat the white haired captain from the inside and out.

"… and even though he's free from the curse now, he still goes about to grab the women's private parts. It's quite annoying and the thing that annoys me most is that he promised to marry me once he had rid himself of his curse…."

"He's not worthy of you."

"W-what did you say?" asked Sango and looked into that handsome young face.

"Nothing,… so… He's free now?" asked Hitsugaya when he realized that he had let his thoughts out loud.

"Yes, Kagome-chan and Inuyasha managed to defeat Naraku. And once he was killed really dead, the curse was lifted and houshi-sama is now free," ended Sango.

'_Good for him… and yet from what I can tell from your story Sango-san, he still goes about and grab females…'_ Toshiro couldn't care less about the monk, but he couldn't help but care about the crimson eyes woman that sat next to him. And the thought of this monk touching Sango's soft, private parts, was almost driving the young looking captain over the edge.

"What's wrong captain?" Rangiku's voice echoed and woke the captain from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a demon lord smothered with lipstick-kisses all over his face. Toshiro almost smiled at the sight.

"Nothing, nothing at all," replied Toshiro and reached for another cup of sake. He needed more of this stuff. He wanted to be numbed; he wanted to be able to numb these feelings that suddenly began to stir inside his body. He didn't like it at all.

"Taijya-san, please get this infernal female away from me!" growled Sesshoumaru and managed to get up from the floor from where he previously had been pinned down on.

Sango laughed and reached out her hand and pulled the lord to his feet. He brushed out his clothing and let out a snort as he put his nose into the air. Sango let out another laugh and helped him readjust his fluffy boa.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have lost your ice-prick aura. Perhaps you should spend more time with her," said Sango and nodded towards the red haired woman.

"Are you insane slayer?"

"Yeah, and you are one of the main character in my little insane world my lord," answered Sango with a small smile. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru-sama, once these clowns are out of here, you'll be back to reign these lands with your normal bad-ass-ness."

She was received with another snort. He tried to give her one of his death glares but it was all ruined as his stomach rumbled.

"Hooo, my little Sessy-chan is hungry," Matsumoto cried out and launched herself at the wide eyed Sesshoumaru. "So, So, let me feed ya, Sessy-chaaaaaan."

'_Not again!'_ was the only thing that ran through the almighty lord's white head.

"Slayer, sit down," Hitsugaya ordered when he saw the closeness between the slayer and the demon. Again – he did not like it!

"Ordering me around again are you, you little brat," snarled Sango but you could see the little sparkle in her eyes that said that she wasn't mad at all.

"I am not a little brat," stated Toshiro and put his nose into the air but felt relieved when Sango sat down next to him. He saw her take a cup of sake and gulp it down. Perhaps she needed to numb her feelings too?

"You sure look like one you know," said Sango and sent a look towards the demon lord. The poor soul got his mouth stuffed with food. She smiled and then turned and looked at the white haired captain.

"And you look like a bitch," came the muffled reply.

That was something that Hitsugaya soon regretted saying in the first place because before he could react he was pushed to the floor and was straddled by a furious looking demon slayer. He looked up into her face and he could see the fury sparkle in her dark eyes. His stomach began to buzz and act up again and this time it went lower.

"What did you say?" snarled Sango as she grabbed a knife from the low table and made a few fancy moves with it before putting it against the death god's neck.

"I said that you look like a bitch, and judging by the way you act right now, I would say that you really are a bitch too," said Hitsugaya through gritted teeth. He could feel his lower regions stir and come to life. Thank the higher powers for his shinigami-clothing. They would hide any embarrassing states of his body.

"You might want to think that statement over," Sango growled as her fists tightened their grips on Hitsugaya's kimono.

"Why should I? You insist on calling me a brat then I must find a way to retaliate and thus I will be calling you bitch until you've learned that I am not a brat nor am I a child. I am Hitsugaya, Toshiro, captain of the 10th squadron."

The sake that Sango had been sipping a while ago began to rise to her head and somehow the little speech the boy just made somehow just sounded hilarious and she began to giggle. She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and let it all out. But in the midst of it all she couldn't help but notice how broad shouldered he really was. Her face began to burn with something that wasn't connected with her laughs and she choked on her giggle.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ she silently questioned as she felt a flutter deep inside her stomach. This was not like her at all. If she felt insulted or anything like that she always smacked her way out of it but this was different. She knew she once had feelings for the monk but this fluttering was nowhere near that little thing she had for Miroku. This was much larger, much more…. exciting. Not to mention – the guy just smelled heavenly. Pine and seabreeze mixed together in a wonderful male blend. '_This will not end well….'_

○○○○○○○○○

Rangiku could feel the awkwardness of it all as she tried to feed the silverhaired demon some fried chicken bits but no matter how much she tried he just refused. But she was a stubborn woman and she would not give up until she had fed him some. So… being a very resourceful woman that she really was (but never showed), she decided on a different strategy.

Mouth to mouth – it never failed, especially if she flaunted her cleavage a bit. So she took a bit fried chicken into her mouth and looked into the golden eyes. Oh, you could see the mischievousness that lingered in her eyes as she leaned forward towards his face. But before she reached that handsome pair of lips she sucked in the white meat into her mouth and then she pressed her lips against the stoic lord's.

Curse upon Inuyasha that once had cut off his left arm, leaving Sesshoumaru defenceless when it came down to fight off a certain red haired female that just couldn't get a hint. This certain female devil was straddling his midsection and had tried to force feed him several times. But Sesshoumaru had refused her every time.

But Rangiku wouldn't be the one to give up. Not this time, not with a handsome guy like this. And now that the annoying female was out of the picture, (thank you for that captain), it gave Matsumoto a clear path. She was going to make the tattooed demon submit to her female powers if it was the last thing she did.

And right now she wanted him to feed from her… from her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

○○○○○ 5 ○○○○

Sango breathed in more of his scent as she tried to stifle her giggles. '_This scent… it will be the end of me.._' a voice echoed inside her head.

"VICE CAPTAIN!!!" the boisterous voice awoke Sango from her male-scent-induced trauma and her head shot up.

"Not now Taichou – I'm having this guy at my whim…" mumbled Rangiku and leaned forward to take a sniff out of the demon lords silky hair..

"For once I agree with your vice captain…. Captain-san," purred Sango and gulped down a cup of sake and did just the same thing with "her" white-haired boy.

Sesshoumaru was about develop a method to strangle a certain big busted woman with just one hand.

Hitsugaya just gulped down another bottle of free sake the moment he saw the evil glimmer in the demon slayers eyes.

○○○○○○○○○

"Ohhh, you're a puppyyyyyy!!!" screamed Matsumoto the second she really got it into her head that this handsome fellow was a dog demon.

'_Puppy???'_

"Kawaiiii, oh so cute!!! I just could huggle and snuggle you do death!"

'_Air… I need AIR…' _

The great Sesshoumaru was about to be suffocated by a pair of giant boobs.

What were the odds?

"Kawaiii… I just love your ears," cooed the red haired woman and placed her fingers on Sesshoumaru's elfin like ears.

Of course it would take him several millenniums and then sum before he would admit that her fingers on his ears actually felt rather good.

The killing intent aura arouse in the area.

"**LET ME GO!!**" growled the demon lord.

"KAWAIIII – he purrs… I heard it!!" squealed Matsumoto as she pushed her breast against the demon lord's face again.

'_I don't care about temporary truces…. This bitch is DEAD!'_

○○○○○○○○○

Sango could almost feel the killing thoughts the demon lord sent out, but it seemed that if the death god had gotten the better out of the lord because no matter what, the big busted red head was still alive.

The message from the Gods was clean and simple: Tits made males stupid."

And if the great lord of the west could be "punched" down by a pair of tits… surely Sango could try and make the other shinigami look stupid too….

And if the death gods had been a part of the Inu-gumi – they would have recognized the look that suddenly appeared in the demon slayers eyes – and they would have taken to the skies or something.

○○○○○○○○○

Toshiro couldn't believe his green eyes as he watched the slayer suddenly began to remove her clothes. First she pealed off her slayer suit.. (nevermind that it suited her very well, showing off every curve of her body…) '_I'll kill her anyway the moment the truce is over…'_ the ice-wielding death god thought as he watched the slayer remover piece by piece of her clothing.

"It's hot in here isn't it…? asked Sango and jiggled out of her slayer suit, leaving her dressed in a pair of black tights and a tight black t-shirt.

○○○○○○○○○

And Sesshoumaru – he was left with only one choice – seeing that he just had one hand. He wanted to breathe, he wanted to live for God's sake!! So he put his palm against the female's one boob and tried to push her away.

His palm were filled with softness and he groaned a bit when the woman on top of him began to squirm as he touched her. The air suddenly was filled with something more than just the scents of the night and the dinner they just ate.

It didn't matter that he just grabbed her like a common groper, no – the woman was getting turned on by it. And Sesshoumaru was getting a close up whiff of it all seeing that his face was still stuck between her breasts.

But that was not the worst part. The worst part was that he was getting hard. Very, very hard.

○○○○○○○○○

'_I am not drooling, and I need to focus…'_ Hitsugaya was having major problems at the moment had his vice captain was doing her best to do the lip tango with (if he understood the demon-slayer correctly) on of the most dangerous creatures of this century, perhaps even the most deadliest of demons of this millennia.. And he was stuck with a woman who looked at the moment as God's gift to MAN! Fuck, how was it possible not to react to that!!??? That body… slim and graceful like a panther ready to jump at its victim.

'_I'm dead…'_ The white-haired shinigami thought as he looked over his shoulder and saw the demon slayer peel off her second skin.

Hitsugaya tried to swallow as that luscious, black clad body reach out and stretched out and he was sure he could hear her mewl like a cat. His aquamarine eyes looked at the woman with great suspicion and he fought the urge to run away like the little boy he just felt he was.

"You know… you don't look half bad when you're not acting like a stuck up brat," purred Sango as she took a few steps closer to her target. "Actually you look very handsome… even better than the bastard demon over there or even that hentai monk…. I'd say you're even cuter than Shippou…"

And before we all can ask us why – yes – Sango was now under the influence of the sake. It was giving her a new pair of balls and she began to get closer to the white haired shinigami-captain.

"So what do you say, Toshiro-chan? Shall we indulge ourselves with some face-tango?"

T B C

Ohh, it getting closer and closer to something very, very naughty...  
And thank you very much for the reviews... It feeds my little writer-soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Alive and kicking...

○○○○○ 6 ○○○○

Hitsugaya was lost. He looked at the woman whose eyes had darkened quite a bit and those coral coloured lips… but a face-tango? What the fuck was that?

"Tajiya?"

"Don't be such a boring little brat, come on… you must have some sort of war going on in that teenager body of yours… or would you prefer to switch places with that vice captain of yours?" Sango the evil, alcohol induced witch, had taken over Sango's other wise so composed person.

A quick look at his vice captain told him that he probably would end up on the tip of Rangiku's sword tip if he would even think of cutting in on her time with that silverhaired dog demon. Not that he wanted it in the first place anyway.

"You're drunk," he stated to the slayer.

"No, not as much as your captain, but over the years I've come to learn when to let go," Sango answered as she leaned even closer.

Toshiro tried not to lean towards her as she caught his eyes in a staring contest.

"You're kind of cute you know," Sango said rather huskily.

"C-cute?" Hitsugaya coughed.

"Yeah… you might be a shorty… and I wonder… how good are you with that sword of yours?"

'_What sword?'_ the white haired captain couldn't help but think as she eyed him once again.

Sango could see his face become just a tad more flushed and she smiled secretly. Once she had gotten over that he was indeed a head shorter than her, she had realized one thing – this death god was sexy as hell. And it seemed as if he indeed was a lot older than he looked like. So… that monk was not going to get any better so why not take her chances with a shinigami even if it was just for one night? She might even get a fun spar out of it too.

"W-what do you mean?" Hitsugaya said and leaned away from the slayer. She was way too close for his comfort at the moment.

"Che… I want to spar with you… what did you think?" Sango said with a smirk and pulled away. Her hand found the little sake-cup and swallowed the rest of its content.

The captain just blinked. What was he suppose to answer?

Sesshoumaru was having trouble. Once he had managed to get a grip on the woman with the suffocating boobies, he just had to grab one of her breasts, making her even more clingy than she had been before. And the scent that began to invade his sensitive nostrils was not what he expected at all.

And he had not expected it to affect him in such way that it had, as it did at the moment. He knew that he was growing hard, that he was getting aroused by the fact that she had her chest pushed up against his face.

'_At least she's not human…'_ The little part of his brain that still was working supplied him with. She was a death god.

"Mmm, my cute little puppy… What do you say?" Rangiku moaned as one of his clawed fingers raked over a stiff nipple.

"Say what?" grunted Sesshoumaru.

"That we ditch these two others and head to a private quarter?"

That meaning was the death of the stoic youkai-lord. With a low, vibrating growl he pushed her away from him so he could get up on his feet and once he had managed that he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him.

"Ohh, puppy wants to play!!" Matsumoto sing-songed as she was pulled out of the dining room.

"The bastard asshole left with your clingy vice-captain… and I'm still interested in that sword of yours," Sango purred.

"Ehh?"

"Come on… let's head outside… I want to spar with you."

"S-spar?"

"Yes… come on now."

Sango got up and held out a hand to the shorter captain and once he placed his hand in hers she pulled him up on his feet. She grabbed her short sword and saw him take his and place it against his side.

"Good, now let's get out of here," Sango said and walked outside.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked as he followed the light dressed demon slayer.

"Because I want to fight you," Sango answered truthfully.

"That is not a real answer."

They had reached a rather secluded area when Sango turned around to look at the young looking man that had lightened both desire and curiosity inside her heart.

"Because I've fought demons of various strength. I was one of those that managed to save this world from a great evil. And just before you and your vice captain decided to butt in I was fighting against the most powerful demon alive in this era," Sango said. "And I even if I would have lost against him in the end, I did hold my grounds against him. I gave him a fight for his money…"

Toshiro was not quite sure if he understood her.

Sango sighed as she readjusted her grip on her sword before pointing it at his throat.

"I just want to spar to see if I can hold my ground against a death god. A test of my skills."

Hitsugaya nodded. The answer was satisfactory. He could understand that. He unleashed his sword.

"Be prepared to be defeated slayer," he said as he got into a fighting position.

"Be prepared to be astonished shinigami Toshiro…. Brat!" Sango retaliated with a smile as she answered and got into position as well.

'_Cocky human girl,'_ he thought as he rushed forward, ready to make a strike at the woman in front of him.

But she evaded him and before he was able to react she had slid underneath his sword arm and made a sweep with her feet against his legs, searching to get him to fall down. He jumped and managed to avoid the attack.

"Good," he praised as he rushed forward again.

Sango just smiled and waited for him to get close enough.

Swords clashed together, echoing over the little secluded glade Sango had led them to. And swords clashed again and again.

Ten minutes later Toshiro had to admit that this demon slayer was very skilled in using her sword, she really could hold her ground. No wonder she had managed to go against that dog that probably…

'_Shit… Matsumoto-san…!!'_ he stopped in his movements and held up his hand in a stopping motion.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked as she landed a few feet away. She had been in the middle of an attack when he held up his hand.

"Matsumoto-san…. she's with him," Hitsugaya said as he sheeted his sword.

Sango frowned before she realized what he was talking about and she just chuckled.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry too much. If he didn't kill her when she dropped her boobies on him the first time, he will not kill her now either."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure… now where were we?" Sango smirked as she raised her sword again.

Toshiro, now very bored with the game. The slayer had proved her point. Now it was time for something else.

He took two steps, grabbed a fistful of black hair and pulled her down and kissed her forcefully.

T B C

I like nice reviews.


End file.
